A Letter To The Stars
by Lyingtothemirrors
Summary: "I only want the best for you." His voice quivers, his tone barely audible. A silent tear streaks down his cheek and he wipes it away quickly. "I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to save you." "I didn't need saving..." I whisper into the darkness.


Hello, lovelies. I apologize for the length of this chapter. I was always taught to write until it stops hurting. When it stops, don't drag it out. I may go back and edit this one day, but for now, It's painful to submit. This story is based off of real life events, yet I vented through a character I relate to most. I must state the usual. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm merely a girl who someday hopes to change the world. This is my first chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Luna lifted her most beloved book off of the dusty library shelf. "Paper Towns" by John Green. An aged envelope written in crisp maroon ink slipped out between a few well worn pages. She drifted down to retrieve it, her long blonde hair ghosting the floor. She rose again and lifted the page with her.

_Luna Lovegood_

_September First, 1997_

"That's odd." She whispered to herself, opening the envelope. The white parchment was crimped and yellowed with age. She began to read.

Dear Luna,

I wish I could tell you this to your face. Instead, I still this letter into the book I know you love most. I wish to tell you many things, but I'd like to start with "You look so beautiful today. And every other day." From the start, The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I've told you a million times that I don't believe in love at first sight. But I don't know another way to describe the overwhelming sense of joy that came with first seeing you. I'd like to remind you that I'm writing this letter instead of telling you only because I am scared. I've already tried to tell you this a thousand times. In the form of the poems you love so greatly. You are truly the hero of this story. You don't need to be saved. Yet, I was the one to tell you secret. I could tell you I am so sorry over and over, but I do not wish to lie to you. Seeing you so happy and healthy today, I knew it was worth it. Even if it meant losing your trust. I know you don't like the song; it's too loud for you. But I do remember the lyric you love. "I kissed the scars upon her skin. I still think you're beautiful. I don't ever want to lose my best friend." I remember the night you quoted it the first time. I then heard it so many times after. Have you ever wondered if someone felt that way about you? Your scars may not be visible on the outside, but they are there. And I wish to kiss every one away. I don't ever want to lose my best friend, the one I love. You may never find this Luna. Maybe another student will find it first and remove the letter. But if you do receive this, I want you to know that I love you. They call you loony. I don't think your loony, just beautiful. Remember that day by the lake last year when you asked me if people thought you were crazy? Well, even know I stand by my words. "All the best people are." I love you. I always have. I always will. I only want the best for you.

Love,

Neville Longbottom

Luna stared down at the words again. Reading them over and over until she could recite them from memory. She took another look at the date on the envelope. Their anniversary, three years ago. Since then, he had told her he loved her. He had told her multiple times a day. He'd told her she was beautiful. Yet, she'd never known it was he who admitted her.

Her heart filled with rage and her soul with love. These emotions balanced harmoniously in a way that could only turn into one thing. Tears. Luna shoved the letter in her robe pocket and hid her face with her arms. Silent sobs escaped her trembling lips.

All she could remember was the fear. The way her eyes would go wide and she'd scream every time they brought her back after a failed day out. She'd try her hardest but she couldn't do it. Until she could.

Lying them for a few more minutes, Luna finally stood up and wiped her eyes. She wasn't mad. She was hurt.


End file.
